Wendy's pirate father
by SilverSnowflake9798
Summary: it was easy to lose someone you loved. that was a fact of life Hook knew very well. but when he had the chance to save one, how much would he risk to save it? bad summary. Hook and Wendy father daughter with some Peter Pan and Wendy. slight AU.
1. you know her to?

"You saw that movie to?"

"I know right? Tinkerbell is nothing like the small pixie from the movie." Hook groaned and tried to cover his ears with his hand...and hook. it was bad enough that Baelfire was back and still not forgiving him for leaving him years ago, but he just had to spend every. Bleeping. Second of his time with Emma. Hook couldn't even wink at her without getting a glare. The apple didn't fall as far from the tree as he had thought. Currently they were laughing about something that they called a movie while poor Hook was TRYING to sleep. Groaning he turned onto his other side to face them. The distance between the two did comfort him slightly. How they were laughing didn't. "And the mermaids! Can you believe the things that they wore?"

"The writers were pretty accurate in writing about them." they both laughed breaking Hooks last bit of patience. They were on the most blasted island in the entire universe, trying to save the life of a child, there child to be exact and neither one of them were even trying to get some sleep? Great parenting there. Like he always said, if you can't beat them join them.

"Oi, what are you two going on about?" they both turned to him as he rose up and walked over to them. Emma gave a teasing smirk as he sat next to her, while Baelfire-or Neal as he was now called- crossed his arms and tried to edge away. Bloody idiot, couldn't the lad just get over it already?

"Did we wake you up?" Hook turned and returned the teasing smirk. At least he had some motivation for being awake.

"Actually love, I wasn't sleeping. Two of you made it a lot harder than it should be." Emma smirked and nudged him with her shoulder.

"You mean that whole bottle of rum you drank doesn't have anything to do with it?" he grinned at her and pushed her gently with his hook. Didn't answer though.

"So what is it that is keeping the two of you so entertained?" Neal huffed and answered in a snarky tone.

"Were talking about a movie. You probably haven't heard of it." He probably didn't, but the way he said it pissed him off.

"Well I so happen to know just what that is." Neal scoffed. For good reason to.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" snap. What now? Lucky for Hook he always make sure to be prepared at moments like this.

"It's easy! Go on Emma, tell him." Emma laughed. "A movie, Hook, is basically a story that is shown in pictures to people." Hook grinned at Neal triumphantly. It was as if he was saying to him, 'there you go. Happy now?' He mumbled under his breath about how she had been explaining to him, but Hook turned his attention back to Emma.

"And what movie had caught the fine lady's attention this lovely evening?" Emma didn't even bat an eye to his flirting. The notion both impressed him and bothered him at the same time. Until she said the movie was about Peter pan. Hook's hook almost fell off. "What? Who in all the sea's would ever make a movie about that monstrosity?" they both chuckled a little under their breaths, leaving Hook out of the joke.

"Peter pan from the movie isn't the same as the one here. This peter pan is a nice boy. So basically, the opposite of this one." Hook stared at her like she had just told him she had found his secret stash of rum and thrown it off the boat. "The movies not that bad actually. Henry's watched it once or twice." Henry. That was Emma's son correct? Also the same son as Neal...not so good. Hook asked Emma what happened in this, I quote, 'inaccurate' movie. "Peter goes and finds some kids from London-which is a city in my world- and brings them to never land and they go around fighting pirates and meeting the lost boys. in the end the children leave to go back home." smart children.

One, and only one thing really caught his attention though. "Fighting pirates you say?" she took a swing at some of Hooks rum before answering. Emma was drinking his alcohol without him having to pressure her. Bad sign.

"Yeah, you're in it. Didn't I mention something about waxed moustaches and perms?" Neal snorted and tried to cover up his laugh. Maybe that really was a bad thing. "Most of the people here are different from the movie versions actually. The lost boys, peter, tinker bell, the mermaids, and some Indians. Are there any Indians here?" Neal nodded confidently, but Hook on the other hand sobered. Under his breath he mumbled,_ some of them _maybe_._ But fortunately for him he spoke to quietly for them to hear. "I'm surprised Wendy and her brothers aren't here. They were the main characters." Neal gave a small smile.

"Actually, I met Wendy." Emma turned to him and stared at him in awe. The look on her face was the definition of no way on earth! Neal just laughed and continued. "And her brothers. They took me in when I had nowhere else to go. There the reason I got stuck here actually." Emma was staring at him in awe. Most of the time she would never show that much emotion openly, and Hook wondered if she had overdosed on the rum. Or it was possible that was just how she acted around Neal. Hook didn't like that. Wendy though...they couldn't have been talking about...

"Oi, are you speaking of Wendy darling?" they both spun around, making him the new centre of attention.

"Wait, you too? Both of you know Wendy darling? Wow, the universe really is smaller than I thought," Emma commented, pretty chill on the matter. Neal on the other hand wasn't happy about this new outcome.

"No way. You couldn't have possibly met Wendy." Hooks famous grin spread across his face, finally gaining the upper hand.

"It's not a lie mate. Wendy was a member of my crew for some time." Part of his crew? She might as well have controlled it, by the way the rest of the mates all daunted on the little child as if she was an angel sent from heaven.

"That can't be. I came here so that she would never have to." Hook shrugged, even though he knew that Wendy had been here because of Neal. She had told him once, though he never realized it was him until years after her stay with Hook. Because of that he never told her his relation to Neal, or all that trust she had in him would have been lost. "It's a different Wendy. That's got to be it," Neal argued back at him.

"How many Wendy's do you know mate? How many Wendy DARLINGS?" Neal stubbornly wouldn't back down. Even if it was so obvious he was wrong. Finally Emma spoke up before starting a fight between the boys…again.

"Girls girls, your both pretty. Please, is an argument really going to help anyone? So he met Wendy darling, it's not the end of the world!" they both looked at each other, silently agreeing to drop it. Neal nodded and Hook kept silent, which for them was enough of an answer. "Good." Emma stood up all leader like. "Then I'm going to get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Hook grinned at her like a pirate. Of course.

"Pleasant dreams love. Please refrain to dream of me, it will only distract you from the task at hand." Emma ignored him as she walked over to her tent and got into her covers. Neal also walked away, not without giving Hook a glare of course. It took the two of them only two minutes to get to sleep. Though this had been what Hook had wanted, now he wasn't able to get to sleep. The thought of Wendy had brought in a flood of memories, some that he wasn't prepared for. With a sigh he grabbed his bottle and took a long gulp as he began to remember. He wasn't going to be sleeping much tonight.


	2. meeting the pirates

*flashback*

Wendy screamed as she plummeted through the sky. The air rushed around her and blew her hair behind her. It was so quick she was hardly able to see as the air blew her eyes close. All she could do was scream and wave her arms around like a maniac, hoping to be able to grab onto anything before hitting the water. There was no way she was going to survive. Everyone at school said that it you hit water from to high up you die. As the water got closer and closer her screaming got fainter and fainter. She began to lose breath and grew tired of screaming. By the time she actually reached the water she was calm, almost ready to accept her fate. When she reached the water though she landed with nothing more than a splash. With a gasp she resurfaced and tried to paddle in the water. Lucky for her it was a quiet night, the waves so still you could see the stars in the water. How had she survived though? All the teachers had said she would die. They were always right, but then- as she kicked at the water she noticed a tail swim underneath her. It swam away quickly, but Wendy was able to see the human head that was attached to it. Magic. Breaks all normal rules.

As this dawned on her though water poured into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered as she tried to stay above the water. Her nightgown soon pooled up in water and began to pull her down. She gasped and pushed at the water, forcing it down and her up. "HELP!" she sputtered out when she got the chance. "PLEASE HELP ME!" no one answered. She couldn't see anyone. Her hands began to go numb from the cold and her feet got heavy. Desperately she looked around for land, but the only land she could see was miles away. There was no way she could ever make it that far! Air burst out of her lungs as her head fell under the small line of water, and she panicked trying to get her body to stay in that one spot. This water was different than the water she was used to. It was harder, heavier. Wheezing, she tried to reach up, hoping that she might be able to fly, but no such luck. The world around her began to blur as the clear liquid invaded her eyes. She began to lose control. All she wanted was to rest...

"Oi! What is that? Some ones in the water caption!"

"Well what is it? A mermaid? A lost boy?"

"No it...it looks like a girl cap."

"A girl? well don't leave the dear to drown, someone go get the lad!" voices spoke from the distance, only faint whispers to Wendy's ears as her eyes began to close, and her body was buried in the water.

Push. Push. Push. Tickle. Poke. Push again. Wendy awoke to these feelings, someone pushing on her chest, another checking her pulse which tickled her greatly and someone poking her annoyingly. She tried to catch her voice to ask them to stop only to discover that there was something in her throat. Water? She coughed and gagged, and the water spilled out and onto the ground beside her. It felt awful, but the group around her let out a loud cheer. "She's alive! Oi caption, she's alive!" Wendy was still too tired to open her eyes. Everything around her felt so fake as she tried to regain her bearings. Pounding feet resonated through her ears as the sound got closer and closer, stopping finally right next to her. For a moment they didn't move. There was a shuffling sound and a voice spoke very close to her ear.

"Dear, it's time to wake up. We can't just be leaving a body on the deck now can we?" Wendy groaned. It sounded like her parents when they came to wake her up in the morning. Slowly, she forced her eyes into submission and opened them to see her surroundings.

Above her kneeling was a very handsome man. At least, she assumed that he was hansom. All the girls from her school would giggle and shriek over man that looked like this one. Wendy was always up for giggling about boys, but she got very confused when they weren't giggling about boys but men. She didn't find men as attractive as boys her age for some reason. This man was especially attractive, with dark hair and mesmerising blue eyes that seemed to shine with the view of the sea. He wore nothing but black, with some silver weapons and a shiny hook for a hand. Once her eyes had opened he grinned at her a grin that made her heart pound, even if she did prefer boys around her age. "Good morning to you lass! Welcome to my ship!" Wendy struggled to understand what he had just said. Ship? What kind of...quickly she looked around, and her heart dropped in her chest.

"P-pirates!" she jumped up and backed away from them all quickly, not stopping until her back collided with the side of the boat. None of the pirates looked worried at her reaction. In fact the caption and another one smiled slightly.

"Captain, is it just me or do many people who come on this ship have that reaction?" the caption laughed and nodded in agreement. Head spinning, legs shaking and hands clutched against the side of the ship. A pirate ship, a pirate ship of all things! She had heard many stories about pirates, she told most of them to her brothers. Pirates were never the good guys, always the evil ones that the hero had to fight off to save his princess. Of course she had never seen a pirate in person, but that didn't make her any more comfortable with this situation. The caption stopped laughing, and lifted himself to his full height. Wendy had been right when she had thought he was older. In fact he was so much taller that her she could get both of her brothers to stand on her shoulders before she could come close to reaching his height. To make matters worse, she noticed that everyone else on this ship was the same. Except for a smaller man with a red hat, but he had a beard. There was no one on this ship close to her age on this ship. No allies, and all enemies.

Glancing behind her she saw that the only escape that she had was the water. It didn't look promising, but she saw no other choice. As quick as she could she jumped up onto the edge of the boat. The caption saw what she was about to do and stopped laughing. "Oi, love, get off of there!" she didn't listen. Instead she knelt down and sat on the edge. Before anyone could stop her she pushed off with her arms and flew into the air.

Or that was her plan. As soon as she was in the air a hand and a hook caught her by the waist and pulled her back. "Careful love. We just got you out of there." Wendy panicked. She kicked and struggled against him to no avail.

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!" the caption simply laughed at her struggling when it didn't affect her at all.

"We got us a fighter lads!" all of the crew laughed and cheered so loudly that it scared Wendy out of her wits. She bit into the pirates arm, but all he did was yelp and hold onto her tighter. "Watch it lass. Pirates aren't people you want to make enemies out of." instead of putting her down he twisted her around until he was holding her up bridal style.

"Let me down! Put me down right now!" the caption grinned down at her a smile that both charmed and frightened her. "If I do that, you might jump off again. We almost lost a mate trying to save your pretty little face." many of the pirates laughed and a few slapped one man on the back. It was only now that Wendy saw that two of the men were soaking wet. It still didn't change anything. Her arms flailed around as the caption simply carried her away from the edge and further into the ship.

He walked past the crew and through a door into a small chamber, fitted with only a bed, shelf and a small window. Two of his crew followed him in and he set Wendy down on the bed. She rushed to get away from him and slid as far away from him as she could. Every being inside of her told her that she was going to die. Pirates hurt people in dastardly ways. She wasn't sure what those ways were, but she knew they were dastardly!

"W...what are you doing?" the caption looked back at his crew before giving her a smile again.

"Keeping you somewhere that you won't end up hurting yourself." Wendy didn't believe him.

"That's a lie. Pirates don't care about people, there always the bad guys!" one of the pirates laughed and the caption elbowed him in the gut. The caption walked over to the bed and she slipped to the other side. He knelt down so his knees were on the ground.

"I'm not going to lie to you lass. We aren't the good guys. But we aren't as heartless as those other pirates are." that must have been a lie. Every pirate was a bad guy, that's what she had always learned. Why else would they become a pirate? Her head shook side to side to say no, and the caption sighed. "What's your name love?" she hesitated before answering, but couldn't find any argument against telling him her name.

"W-Wendy"

"Wendy, what a wonderful name." he smiled a genuine smile that was different from the one he had given before. More comforting. "How old are you Wendy?" she hesitated before telling him she was 14. "14? What a brave girl to go off on her own at the age of 14. Well my name is Hook," he started to stand up and scared Wendy. She jumped off the bed opposite of Hook.

"Stay away from me," she hissed at him menacingly. He raised an eyebrow but didn't give a comment. Seemed to be as accustomed to this as anything else.

"I was only going to show you my hook." he raised his arm to reveal the shining silver hook she had noticed before. "Hence the name. My official name is Killian if you would prefer." slowly he walked around the bed, and with every step he took she walked closer to the wall. Distance was good, she had learned that when she had done sword fighting with her brothers. "And yours? Is Wendy your whole name?" her full name was long, but she had grown used to telling it to old people. They always asked for her full name.

"Wendy Mora Angela Darling." Killian's eyes widened a little.

"Oh. That was longer than expected. We'll just call you Wendy darling." Wendy's back hit the wall behind her and she slid to the ground. As hook walked closer she tried to push against the wall, but no more space was given. When he saw what she was doing he stopped. Instead he knelt down to her level maintaining the given distance. When he spoke it was in a serious tone, all joking aside. "Wendy Darling. I promise you on my silver hook that as long as you are on this ship you are safe." to prove it to her he put his hook on his heart, as if to show that is had more value. Wendy still didn't trust him, and wouldn't come any closer. Hook seemed to understand this, and he got up quickly, making her feel like a mouse to a cat. "Of course this all must be startling to you. You may stay here for a bit to regain your bearings. Later though you will come to the main quarters for dinner. Until then." he waved goodbye and ushered the members of his crew out of the room, and the complied quickly. "Oh, and before i forget." he turned back to her and once again gave her a smile, far scarier than the one before. "Welcome to the jolly Rodger." the door slammed behind him, leaving Wendy all alone.

It was only five minutes later when Wendy found herself in the main quarters. It didn't look much like any room to her. Where were all the toys? There were no story books or piles of stuffed animals. She reasoned with herself that he must have kept them in his bedchambers, while this was a place where anyone could go. It had a large window showing the front view of the ship, maps and swords cluttered everywhere, and a piano in the corner. How someone who had a hook for a hand could play the piano was beyond poor Wendy. Right now there was a large table in the middle that was covered in food. The only residents of this room where herself, the caption, or Hook, and the small man who had a large red hat. Hook and Wendy sat on opposite sides of the table, since Wendy was far too scared to sit anywhere near him. Being a gentleman, he respected that. the other man, or smee as hook had called him, walked around offering them various things but mostly staying out of there way. "Cigar?" he offered a box to Wendy. She glanced at the box before staring up at him.

"I-I am only a little girl." Hook glared at Smee who quickly closed the box and walked away. Hook took a large bite out of his apple and munched it loudly. Actually, it wasn't loud. Though it was the only thing that could be heard as Wendy sat there quietly and neither one of them spoke a word. The crew outside were all playing games in a hushed whisper. Some of them were trying to listen in and hear what they were talking about. But Wendy would not say a word, and continued to stare down at her hands which she fiddled with awkwardly. Hook watched her quietly for a while until he finally spoke up.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Wendy looked up to meet his eyes before looking down again. "You must be hungry." there was no answer. Smee glanced nervously at his caption. It looked like he was doubting him, but Hook paid him no attention. Hook grabbed for his cup and took a long gulp. "See? It's not poison." Still, she wouldn't touch her food. Instead she eyed his drink warily, than shot a glance at hers. What if he had only poisoned some of the food? Hook sighed. He got up and walked over to her, surprising her so much she fell out of her chair. "Be careful there love," he said as he tried to help her up, but she pushed him away and got up herself. Then he took her glass and took a quick drink from it. "Not poisoned. Your welcome." she gulped and shuffled her chair away from him. The caption just shrugged and walked back to his previous spot at the table.

"How did a girl like you end up here anyway?" she caught Hook's eye from across the table, but quickly looked down. "Well? You wouldn't have just happened to end up here that's for sure. You don't look like a magical creature to me." she shook her head quickly. The very idea of small Wendy being a magical creature was absurd to her.

"No...A friend sent me here." both Hook and Smee were startled by her voice. Only hook was able to recover quickly enough.

"A friend? What kind of friend would send you to a place like this?" truth was Wendy wasn't sure if she had the luxury to call him a friend anymore. After what…he had just looked so angry…

"I...I think I did something wrong. They got mad at me and sent me here." Hook listened quietly. This didn't bother Wendy as much as he had before. The poor girl was too distracted by her own words. The impact that they had on her was much more than to someone else.

"This girl must be very powerful to send you here on their own." Wendy almost laughed gently. Oh boy, how angry he would have been if he had heard that.

"N-no...my friend wasn't a girl." as she said this a blush appeared on her face and she looked down quickly. Hook recognized that look quite well, and a sneaky smile appeared on his face. But he didn't say anything. It was easy to see that this girl had a crush, but he thought that it was just that. A childhood crush. What Hook didn't know was that though Wendy was still only 14 years old, she was old enough to fall in love. And she had.

"Ah. I see. Than what was this boy like? Powerful?" truth was she hadn't thought that he was. He had never told her he was. When he had sent her there was the first time she had even suspected he knew how to use magic.

"H-He liked to play games, and got into trouble a lot. I...I suppose that's all I ever really knew about him." her mouth snapped shut and she turned back to the table, turning off the conversation. For a moment Hook considered pressing on, but decided against it. He could ask later.

"So where are you from? Judging from your cloths it's not somewhere I had been." it took her a moment to remember that she was still wearing a nightgown. Consciously she tugged at the edge of her dress pulling it down further to cover her knees. By now she had gained the courage to speak more easily than before.

"I'm from London. England." no recognition surfaced on Hooks face. He turned to Smee, but he also shook his head confused. Neither one of them had heard of a place called England. The name itself sounded silly. Eng-land. What did 'eng' stand for?

"This...Eng-land...what is it like?" Wendy pursed her lips and racked her brain. How would she describe her home?

"There is...no magic in my home." that caught Hook's attention, but he let her continue. "I went to an all-girls school. My family all lived in a nice house with our nanny." Wendy forgot to explain that her nanny was a, literally, a dog. "My parents took the large room across the hall from us in the top floor, and me and my brothers live in the nursery." as she spoke she glanced over to the window. Something caught her eye, and it took her a few glances to see what it really was.

"Sounds like a lovely home. You must miss it." that would have hurt Wendy, but by now her attention had been lost to the item outside. She watched as it turned around and around and around, the backwards and forwards and in circles.

"What is that," she asked as she pointed out the window to the object. Hook walked over to her, who was too absorbed into it to move away, and looked to see what she was looking at. When he saw it an idea formed in his mind.

"That's what we use to steer the ship. Would you like to try it love?"

The ship narrowly missed a large rock. "Steady, steady. Make sure to keep a safe distance from large objects." Wendy nodded but wasn't really listening as she tipped the wheel to the right, turning them away from the rock. Hook stood at Wendy's side as she steered the ship through the waters. Actually it was more like he was steering the ship and tricking her into believing she was. Curtsy of his sneaky hook that was much easier to hide from someone who was to absorbing in feeling like they were in control or an entire ship full of people.

"This is amazing," she laughed as the wind blew through her and her hair whipped behind her. Hook laughed along with her, taking a swig of rum. She laughed again, even louder this time. "This is fantastic!" she spun the wheel around and around, causing the boat to spin in circles. Hook was just barely able to stop it from crashing again. Wendy just continued to laugh as she fell to the ground in the daze. The sight of her falling to the ground laughing was too much for Hook to stand, and he did the same. As the laughing died down another thing caught Wendy's eye. "What about that? Is there something in there?" Hook followed her gaze to highest part of the ship.

"No one wants to go there love. There's nothing to do up there." but his words didn't stop Wendy, as she starred down at it with unblinking eyes. "You're quite the curious one aren't you?" she nodded quickly. "Well, if that's so than we might as well go up there."

"I CAN FLY! I CAN FLY!"

"Not exactly mate, but close enough." Wendy raised her arms and yelled loudly against the wind that came barrelling towards them. She and Hook stood on the highest pole in the entire ship, the observation deck. Wendy gasped for breath and leaned against the railing for support. "Having fun there than?" once again, she nodded, though she was starting to regret not eating the supper he had offered. Her stomach was growling. Too bad she was too happy to pay any attention to it. Happily she danced around the top, running in circle's trying to ignore how dizzy she got. Finally she couldn't take it any longer, she dropped down and closed her eyes, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Next to her she felt Hook take a seat. After a bit she complied to look at him. He smiled down at her with sparkling teeth that slightly disarmed her. "You have to be the first one I have ever taken on this ship who actually enjoys being up here."

"Of course!" she panted. "Why would someone not enjoy it?" Hook shrugged as he pulled out a bottle. Her throat caught at the sight of it and she wished she had something to drink, but the smell of that foul stuff made her slightly nauseous.

"You know, you can come up here whenever you like. As long as you stay on the ship that is." At that Wendy's mood deepened. But her trust hadn't.

"I…I don't want to become a pirate."

"You don't have to," Hook told her. "You just need to stay with us until you can get home." Wendy gave Hook a strange look. To her he wasn't making any sense.

"I'm sorry, but why do you want to keep me on this ship? Wouldn't it be better for you if I just went to an island or something?" that made Hooks face darken. With a quick swig he took another drink from his metal bottle before putting it down with a gulp.

"Wendy, this place isn't safe. For anyone really, the only island is full of dangers. You can go on it, but there are people there who would want to hurt you and many plants there that could kill me."

"I say, this sounds awfully dreadful." Hook snickered in agreement, and Wendy smiled at him. But this still wasn't making any sense. According to what she knew, pirates were supposed to be selfish. "Why do you care if I am safe or not? Doesn't it not matter?" our very own cocky pirate straightened to look down at her. His blue eyes was lightened up with an excitement for adventure and thrill, but dulled with knowledge. It was a dull that was in many adults. They had dreams and wanted adventure just as much as any child, but they knew the truth about it. They knew what would happen if you did it wrong, and how you could get hurt. That's why adults don't do as much as children hope to do. Because they know.

"Because you're a child. You don't need to lose your life when you have so much left to do in the world." Neither of them spoke for a moment while Hook let that sink in. then Wendy spoke up, not with an answer, but a fact.

"You're a different pirate from the ones I've heard of." Hook snickered to himself. That wasn't something he heard often. Truthfully, it was refreshing. "If I were to become a pirate…I would like to become one like you." That caught his attention. But he didn't respond, and instead the girl began to nod off. What a strange little girl. What was she doing in a place like this anyway?

**hey, thanks for reading my story. forgot to write in the first chapter I don't own anything. oh, and you'll find out who sent her to neverland in the later chapters. **


	3. a surprise in both times

Hook silently debated running his hook through charming's head. It would get some blood on his hand, but he could wash it off. "How many times do I have to say it? We need to find the queen and Rumplestilskin before we go after Henry! They are the only two who have magic, and we need them on our side!"

Neal, who was arguing on the other side, balled his hands into angry fists at his side. "And how many times do I have to tell you, we can't trust me father? He's going to kill Henry, we can't let him come with us!"

"So you would just leave him than? Your own father?" Neal shut up at that, but didn't back down. Around them there four companions sat in boredom. They had managed to convince Tinkerbell to come and help them, but she was having her doubts once again. Emma was trying to pay attention and argue a bit but got kicked out when the two started yelling to loud. and Snow was simply sharpening her sword. Hook however had had quite enough of this. Oh if only he could make them walk a plank!

"Mates, if we aren't going to come up with a plan soon I'm going to go find Peter and give myself up. At least that way I could say I seen Henry." No one was amused, but to Hook's surprise Emma nodded.

"Hooks right. Arguing about this will just make it all worse. We need to do something and do it fast." Why did she have to say that? They were just getting somewhere!

"Go get Henry right away!" Neal yelled.

"Find Rumplestilskin and Regina first!" charming argued back. Neal angrily spun around and glared at the supposed prince 'charming.' No one, other than Snow, still agreed to that on this island.

"Why? Don't you want some company when you have to stay here?" ouch. They all turned to glare at Neal's low blow, and he immediately shut up. Emma sighed and came to his rescue.

"Calm down, we shouldn't be worrying about something like this. If we're going to save Henry were likely going to run into the two of them one way or another." Neither one of them could come up with an argument to that. "Good." She huffed. "Then let's go and find-'' she was cut off by the sound of rustling in the branches and they all jumped up at the noise. As quick as the flash there weapons were in there hands, facing the danger. No one dared to breath, and in their heads every one of them ran over who it could be. Lost boys? Peter? …there was no one else they could think of at the moment. The danger turned out to be allies, as Regina and Mr. Gold walked in on their little group. Regina looked up and immediately raised her arms in innocence.

"Whoa, what a nice welcoming party! Did you all miss me that much?"

It didn't take long for them to explain the plan to the two of them. Neal didn't look comfortable with having to work with his father, but after he gave him the box, he could come up with no argument. Even though he desperately wanted to. It was as plain as day on his face, they could all see it. They all knew it. But it still hurt Rumple. He refused to pay it any mind, for the time anyway.

"You captured Peter's shadow? Risky, don't you think dearie?" Emma shrugged at him.

"It was the best we could come up with. Along with your magic box, or Pandora, we should have an easy way home." He nodded, making a point not to look at his son. And Neal didn't have any problem with that. They all remained silent as the two of them debated the plan. "So are you in?" Rumplestilskin spoke up before Regina could.

"No, sorry, but I have some unfinished business to attend to." Excuse me? Uh, no he didn't!

"What?" His son jumped up to stare at his father in disbelief. "We don't have the time to wait! What kind of business do you have in a place like this anyway?" His father did not look back at him.

"That is none of your concern Baè." Neal's hands rolled into fists at his side. Everyone held their breath as they waited for yet ANOTHER fight in the same day. Luckily though, Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, it hardly counts as business." Turning to the group she explained Rumplestilskin's plan. "He promised his lover that he would find a prisoner here and bring her back to story Brooke." The rest of the group looked at each other. Saving someone didn't sound too far out of there area. They were saving Henry anyway. So basically, no one could come up with any argument.

"Wait," Emma objected. "I thought Peter didn't keep girls here. That's how the story goes isn't it? No lost boys, only lost girls?" Regina glanced at her with a hateful fire easily seen in her eyes. It's what make her Regina after all.

"Well this girl is something those writers would call a loophole." Regina scoffed at her. "her brothers were being forced to work for Peter Pan, and Belle promised them that if they let her send Rumple the magic object he wanted we would bring back there sister Wendy." Hook shot up like a bullet, startling everyone. Honestly, they had all started to forget he was even there, he had been so un-Hook-like silent.

"Wendy? You can't mean Wendy darling?" Regina groaned a little as she always did. Board of everyone's lives like they were so predictable.

"Don't tell me this is another lover of yours." He glared at Regina, but couldn't help to notice the jealously that flashed in Emma's eyes. Too bad it couldn't last, yet lucky for him Neal didn't notice.

"No, this girl was only a child when I last saw her….she's here? On the island? Being held captive by Peter Pan?" the thought of that struck him to the core. Young Wendy, so small. How could she be here? Was it a lie? Secretly he hoped it was. It would be better she was dead than to be here.

"We never learned her last name. Wendy was all we got." Just as she was speaking Neal once again popped into the conversation.

"But it has to be it," Neal realized, "That can't be a coincidence. It has to be the same Wendy."

"And the same Wendy that I once knew." Hook concluded. Rumple looked from his son to previous enemy slightly confused.

"I take it you know this girl?"

"Yes," Hook answered for him. "And we are going to get her back." Emma turned to stare at Hook.

"What? We are? But we have no clue how long Henry has left!" Is wasn't that she didn't care about this child, but her own family always came first.

"That's right, we need to find Henry first," Snow agreed with her daughter, smiling at her. She wouldn't smile back, and kept her mind on the task ahead. But Hook wouldn't let this go. It was so unlike him to be so moved by this one thing, yet he was.

"Love…Emma, please." Hook said with pleading eyes. No one ever saw him like that. Fighting for his life, flirting with a girl, when he was drunk, never. Only when he was fighting for someone he cared about. It took a lot to get Hook to care about you, since he never let anyone get close. This girl must have been something. "Wendy is just a little girl. She has just as much a right to get off of this island as Henry does. We can't just leave her, she's just a child. Barely older than Henry!"

That last one was the straw. How was she supposed to know? If it was Henry of course she would have went to save him. But not saving someone in the same situation was…not the kind of person she wanted to be. Ever. "Fine. But we have to move quickly." Gratitude flooded into Hooks face as he smiled at her in a way he didn't smile at anyone before.

"Thank you." She looked up at him, and carefully she risked him a quick smile along with a small nod.

"Alright everyone, get your things." Emma order the people, picking up her leather jacket, "Looks like we got two kids to save.

Flashback

Hook jumped onto his ship to the sound of cheering. That accompanied with the sound of dancing and Smee playing his guitar made his previously bored spirit jump. Walking over he found his crew having a party. Without him he might add. Some were off to the right playing poker, a few stragglers off having a beer and laughing happily, while the rest of them were either playing or dancing to the music. In the middle of it all was there newest recruit, Wendy darling. In the little time that she had been there she had already won the hearts of almost every crew member. The little girl danced and laughed with her new friends, switching from one partner to another, gliding on the floor and her dress flowing in the wind. Actually, she wore more than just a nightgown now. Hook had supplied her with a small pair of trousers to wear underneath and the smallest black jacket he could find, which still was a little big on her. The outfit wasn't normal for an English girl, but it would keep her warm at night if nothing else. It made her fit In with the pirates more than she had in her previous outfit.

At the moment she was trying to dance in a circle with Mr. Smee, who was having a hard time keeping up with her quick pace. The crew all laughed and Wendy sang along with them, "Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me!" Wendy laughed and ran around in circles. That is until she caught her captions eye. When she saw him she leapt with glee and ran over to him. Happily she grabbed his hands and began pulling him along. "Come one caption, we were just singing your favourite song! Hurry, hurry, you're going to miss it!" Hook laughed but allowed her to lead him to his dancing crew. Who knew how easy it was to turn ruthless pirates into laughing dancers? One girl could be more useful than he had originally thought.

The musicians started to play another song. It was a quick paced jumpy song, and everyone knew it was just for Wendy. Her face lit up happily and she rushed Hook over even faster. The two of them met in the middle of the dance floor, also known as the deck. They took each other's hands and began dancing around in a circle, Hook having to slow down so Wendy could keep up with him. The girls face shone up at him with a childlike happiness he didn't remember the last time he had seen. Around them the group all laughed and danced along, making bigger fools out of themselves without seeming to care. "Isn't this just so much fun caption?" Wendy asked him with sparkling eyes. "My family used to do this all the time, but we never had this many people, and the music was always played with a piano."

Some of the crew didn't like it when she spoke about her family. They thought it was going to make her sad, since continuously talking about them would remind her that she was never going to see them again. But Hook didn't think so. He had seen so many lost boys, who had become the animals they were because they had forgotten all about their previous families. If he let Wendy forget, even if it would make her happier, than she wouldn't be very different from them. Instead he encouraged it. "Did your brothers ever dance with you?"

"Oh yes, but they were never very good dancers. Michal was very short, and John stepped on my feet a lot. Father was a very good dancer, but he didn't like to dance. My mother was the best dancer in the house, but she often played the piano." Hook and her separated and danced with other people before coming back to each other.

"I take it your mother was a very good piano player."

"I say, she was the best piano player in all of London! Once she tried to teach me how to play. I know only a little, but I do know some."

That gave Hook an idea. "Well than, why don't you play us a song?" Wendy gave him a questioning look. But Hook waved to his crew members who went inside his chambers. "Don't you remember my piano darling?"

"Of course, but I thought you never took it onto deck because it might break."

"How about we make an exception today eh love?" Wendy jumped for joy as the crew remerged with the piano. At the sight of it the rest of the crew all started cheering, but were quickly silenced by a wave of the caption's Hook. Pushing her forward Wendy walked over to the piano and sat on the bench, Hook standing beside it. Her face was as bright as a Christmas tree, yet sick with fear. "What's wrong love? Do you want some sheet music?" she looked up at Hook with nervous eyes, trying to look anywhere but at the large crew watching her with a stunned silence.

"I-I'm not as good as my mother. I only know one piece, and it's not very good. And it…it's a duet." That didn't seem like a problem.

Despite his occupation, Hook was a very good piano player. No one ever believed it when they met him, but when they heard there was no doubt in their mind that he was. Everyone had more than meets the eye. "Alright, let me have a go at it." He moved around the piano and took a seat next to her, towering at least two of her heads above her. She gave him a questioning look, and it was easy to see she also doubted his piano skills. Of course she couldn't say this out loud, since she didn't want to hurt his feelings. As a child saying someone wasn't good at something was a terrible insult.

"But caption, you don't know the song." To prove it she started playing the beginning. It was smooth and flowed like a river, seeping into a person's soul and picking at the heart, but not getting far enough to make the feeling reach the rest of the body. She was right. Hook didn't know this song. But he could try.

"You'd be surprised how useful a hook can be." With that he slammed down on the keys, playing hard and rough, causing your spirit to jump and shake with fear. For a moment Wendy just listened to the song before Hook nudged her in the shoulder. Go on, he mouthed at her. Excited she brought her hands to the keys and began to play. The two songs were completely different, just like white and black. But there difference was what made them work. They balanced themselves out, the happiness and the anger, so much so that no one was sure what to think. Instead they just listened, unable to tear themselves away from the music if they wanted to. Mesmerized by its sound, they all got quiet until their feet couldn't hold them anymore and they all sat to the ground. Both Hook and Wendy were enjoying this game so much more than they should, fighting over the piano like it was a battle. Wendy at the smaller keys, Hook at the low, doing nothing but trying to sound louder and louder than the other. Wendy giggled and hit the keys with a bang, and Hook laughed loudly scratching the keys with his hook. They played and played and played until the song was over, and even then they had forgotten they were supposed to stop. It took them minutes after to realize that the song was over and they were simply playing it again. Hook realized it first when he broke one of the keys with his hook, smashing reality onto both of them. They stopped playing in an instant, both of their hands flying off the keys.

The magic was lost and for a moment no one said anything. But the silence was interrupted by a chorus of cheers that came from the crew, clapping loudly and whistling through rum stained lips. They looked at each other and large grins grew on their faces. The caption stood up and gently pulled her up with him, her very own darling smile beaming on her face. "You're not too bad love." She turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you. Your very good as well caption." The two of them shared a private smile before turning to the rest of the crew who congratulated them with open arms.

Both of them loved nights like this. Wendy enjoyed being with pirates much more than she ever thought she could. Hook loved the company of a child more than he ever thought possible. Surprises can come as quick as lightening. You never see it coming.

**hey, here's the next chapter. I know it's different from the actual TV show, and I should warn you from here on its going to have a lot of parts that are different from how things go in the TV show. or maybe it won't, it depends on how you take it. just a warning. I own nothing. **


	4. the mistake and the jealousy

Hook wasn't happy now, as he led the way through the dark forest with the group struggling to keep up with him. Regina almost tripped on a branch and muttered to herself using a few choice words. Behind Hook Snow began to fell sweat trickling down the back of her neck. For once she and the evil queen agreed on something. Time to take a break.

"Hook. Hook, slow down!" Snow called up to him taking a moment to take a breath. Said pirate didn't look back, but continued walking even faster. Rumplestilskin himself was having a hard time keeping up with him. Struggling he ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop.

"Where do you think you're going? You're going to get us lost dearie." Hook turned around dramatically, glaring daggers at Rumplestilskin.

"It's not my fault the rest of you can't seem to keep up. Unlike you, I need to find this girl." The rest of the group all looked at each other confused. Up until now, the only reason Hook had for staying on this island was to win over Emma, and even that he wasn't entirely thrilled about. Now he was taking this as if it was his mission, not there's.

Rumple was somewhat offended at his words. "And I need to find this girl for Belle. Trust me, you're not the only one who needs to find her." Hook almost growled at him.

"Yet I seem to be the only one who really cares." At that Rumple didn't respond. Instead he took the lead, leaving Hook standing to fume in his own anger as the rest of the group followed Rumple. All except for Emma that is.

"Wow. This is the first time I've seen you passionate over someone that you're not interested in." Killian didn't look over, instead rubbed his chin like he did when he was trying to think. But since it was Emma he was talking to, he at least put up a façade of being okay. "This isn't one of my more attractive moments love." But Emma shook her head.

"Actually it is." That earned her a look from Hook, but not enough to earn a smile. The caption still looked unnerved, fidgeting more than normal. Normally this would be ugly in most eyes, but to Emma…or any of his companions for that matter, it showed another side to the cocky pirate that they had never seen before. Showed that he could care about more than just flirting with girls and drinking beer.

"When was the last time you saw Wendy?" he looked over at her, questioning her question. "You're acting as if she had just come back from the dead." A chuckle forced its way out of his mouth.

"To me she might as well have." Sighing he sat down on a nearby log. Emma sat next to him, not noticing the group walking ahead. This side of Hook was different, it was vulnerable and powerful at the same time. They couldn't help but admire it.

"In…in the stories I saw as a kid, caption Hook was constantly trying to kill Wendy darling. I take it the stories aren't the same here?" Hook shook his head, almost laughing. Then, he did something no one else expected him to do. He opened up to her.

"When…I first came to never land, I met Neal. But when I met him, he refused to have anything to do with me, and asked me to let him go. But I didn't. Instead I let the lost boys take him, so that Peter would not bother me and my crew. After that though I couldn't believe I had given a child to such a monster as him." Emma didn't comment, but listened silently. How could she talk, considering how she had abandoned Henry as a child? So she let him continue, absorbing every word carefully.

"Not long after, or at least it didn't feel like long, since it was never land. A girl came falling from the sky. My crew spotted her and we picked her up and brought her onto the ship. It took some time for her to trust us completely, but after a while it was as if she was on the ship ever since we got to never land. The crew loved her, and she brightened our day. That little girl was…she was like a daughter to me. I never thought I could actually take care of a kid, but for the first time I cared about someone who actually relied on me and needed me to take care of them. She was innocent and was still…figuring life out. I hardly ever saw children, even when I was growing up. It was so new, and I liked it. With all of my family gone it was so nice to have someone who could be my family. So I took care of her, I taught her new skills, helped her grow up in a land she couldn't grow. But then I lost her." The memory struck his heart like a bullet. Just thinking about it made his eyes grow cold and he had to stand up and continue pacing.

"You lost her?" Emma questioned. "How did you lose her?" Hook turned to her. A sad face that was hardly ever seen on Hook was placed there, staring at Emma with a sadness that is hard to bear from another person.

"Just like I lose everyone else love. I made a mistake."

Peter didn't remember how it happened. All he remembered was telling Henry he was going to be right back and then Wendy was sitting in a nice bed. It was almost an exact replica of the bed in her old nursery, the one that had probably been destroyed years ago. He watched from the sidelines as Wendy told lies to Henry with a skill that made him slightly proud. But at her side he noticed her hands clenching. She was hating this, he could tell. _Good, _he thought to himself, _she deserves it. _By the time she shooed Henry out, Peter knew Henry was on his side. Now with only a few kind words and a gentle tongue he would have him on his side completely.

"Now back to your cage," Peter said, cutting off his explanation of why he needed Henry, even though it wasn't much of an explanation. He didn't care though, it was none of Wendy's business. Honestly he was surprised she had even asked him, since she hardly talked to him at all. Maybe being let out of the cage had made her forget how much she hated him. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the bed, making her scream slightly.

"W-why do I have to go back to the cage? Can't I stay here?" truthfully, he was tempted. Those two sentences were the equivalent of one month in the cages worth of talking. But if he let her go, she might run away again. Peter wouldn't say that one out loud though.

"Ha, how stupid do you think I am? You only want to stay here so that it will be easier for that pirate to come and rescue the poor little Wendy." She didn't say anything. And he knew by that he was right. Walking up to her until he was barely an inch away from her face he taunted her. "You really think that Hook is going to come for you? Your charming pirate? Your hero? Well he's not, so don't get your hopes up." The girl didn't say anything, and tried to look away. But Peter walked over so that he was the only one she could look at, no one else. "The little Wendy bird, stuck up in her cage. Swinging from side to side as if it were a swing." This didn't hurt Wendy by now. No, she was used to his kind of entertainment.

So the girl turned away again, still refusing to meet his eyes. Peter though jumped around so that the only one she could look at was him. Stubbornly she turned away again, but he just moved there two. They continued turning and moving until they found themselves running in circles. At the realization of their silliness Wendy let out a little giggle. The sound caught them both by surprise.

Laughter…neither one of them could remember the last time she had laughed. Especially the last time Peter had made her laugh. This actually made Peter happy, and he jumped around again. Wendy couldn't help but to giggle a little, and she tried to cover her mouth. Peter let out a good laugh that was contagious enough for Wendy to laugh a little as well. Those two laughing together was so rare, so old, they missed it. Soon they found themselves lying on the floor, unable to control their laughter. They had both lost the humor in there laughs, but simply laughed to hold onto the moment. Because they both knew it wouldn't last.

Wendy was the first to come to that reality. She cut off in mid laugh, closing her mouth as if it was a gate. Peter noticed and turned to her, still laughing. "What's wrong Wendy bird? Bird caught the worm?" no answer came, and she pulled herself into standing. That was when Peter's realization hit him, and he stood up as well, quick to keep his dignity. But he didn't say anything for a moment, as if hoping the moment will last longer. Just like a child, he couldn't let go of the past, didn't want to move on. Too bad she could. This time when she turned away from him, she walked away so that he couldn't jump over. His chest began to hurt, when he saw the moment beginning to drift away into the distance. Reaching for it desperately, he jumped over to her, trying to get her to look at him.

What he didn't know was that Wendy had moved past happiness, and was now into anger. Anger for being forced to lie to an innocent boy, and anger for letting herself look vulnerable to a boy who she hated more than anyone. Even if that hate was a lie. When he jumped in front of her, this time she didn't laugh. Instead her hand whipped out and slapped him across the face.

SLAP!

The sound clapped through the air, making ever other sound dull in comparison. Peter just stood there, stunned. Had Wendy just…hit him? Wendy bird? His hand reached up to touch his face, and he could feel it starting to grow hot already. A girl. A girl had just struck him, and it was his captive of all people! No matter how happy he had been a moment ago, it was gone to him now as well. Now he was also on the next stage. Anger.

Dark eyes turned on Wendy, and her own turned to fear. He grabbed her arm hard, making her wince under the pressure. "FINE! You want to go back to your cage so much, go ahead!" Peter reached out and yanked on her arm, making her yelp in pain. Instead of begging him to let her go like they had used to, Wendy bit onto her lip. It was a trick Hook had taught her years ago, to stop yourself from saying something you didn't want to. Of course Peter noticed this. How could he not, since he knew how much Wendy had used to talk? He also recognized that was a Pirates trick. The anger burned and dug a hole in his chest. Without thinking he practically dragged her out the door and carried her kicking and biting down the ladder. Wendy had always been a fighter, not even he could change that.

"FELIX!" he yelled out into the forest, not even bothering to check and see if Henry was still around or not. Just like the faithful companion he was, out from behind a tree he emerged. If he had heard the whole thing was beyond Peter, and at this moment he didn't care. "Take the Wendy-bird back to her cage." With a heave he pushed her to him, knocking her to the ground. As soon as she saw Felix's face see relaxed slightly. Even Felix was a better option than Peter than? Was everyone better that him in her eyes?

Felix looked down and smiled gently at her. He had been the lost boy who often brought her food, and had gained a begrudging softness for the little girl. Besides, he had never seen one before. Why be mean to something you knew nothing about? Looking back up to his caption though, his smile faded. Peter stood there, hands clenched at his sides and mouth locked into a firm line. Wendy refused to look back at him, and instead resorted to picking herself up and brushing off her dress, running her hands through her hair, kicking the dirt, anything but look at him. Felix was also the only one, probably in all the worlds, who actually knew the entire story between them. See, they didn't always hate each other as you probably guessed by now. Felix knew the entire pattern of their story. From strangers, to partners, to friends, to possible lovers. It seemed like a good thing at the time, like a pattern that would keep getting better and better. Than one night ruined it all, and another pattern started. The pattern no longer had any happy memories in it. Now it held shocks, disbelief, hurt, no trust, and finally for Wendy, hate. Felix had secretly hoped that there would be another change, something that would make the whole pattern start again but better this time. All he had to do was believe, right?

"Felix, hurry up!" Felix was shaken out of his thoughts as Peter yelled at him, and Wendy staring at him confused. Hurriedly, Felix nodded and started towards the cages, Wendy following him with small bare-feet. The girl refused to look back, but she wanted to. Especially when she could feel his burning a hole into the back of her head. They remained until she was hidden by the green lush leaves.

Once they were gone, Peter fell down against the trunk of the tree, breathing hard. In all honesty he wanted badly to go and kill something, break a few bones. There were too many lost boys anyway, he had a few to spare. But he shook the thought out of his head, knowing he needed all the manpower he could get at the moment. Getting up he headed in the direction back to the camp, already preparing his speech for how to convince Henry to come. It wouldn't take much, just a few specific words and some encouraging deceptions. Even as he tried to think though, an emotion kept hitting the side of his head, knocking all other thoughts away. It was an emotion that Peter recognized very well, but wished he didn't.

Jealousy. That's right. Peter Pan, the most deceptive human being who ever lived in all the worlds was jealous.

Extremely jealous at that. He was jealous over his own lost boys, for being able to talk to the Wendy-bird without it ending with someone yelling or walking away with a pang in there heart. More than that, he was jealous of her brothers, who she would do whatever it took, cast away any morals just to keep them alive. Even more than that, he was jealous of Bae, who she had been willing to come to the most dastardly place in history to come and save. Most of all though, he was jealous over that pirate. Evil, deceptive, many traits that matched Peter's completely. Yet somehow she had still accepted him. HIM, that drunken no good traitor of her home! What made him so much better? What put him on a higher scale than Peter?

It's not an admirable trait for people to get jealous. Sure, girls think it would be so cute when their boyfriends get jealous over them, and mothers laugh when there younglings cry when she takes care of their siblings instead of them. People all rub it off as saying that meant that they cared about them. It meant that they simply didn't want to lose them. But for Peter, this made his jealousy even stronger. Because he only owned her physically, keeping her in a cage only he could access. But in her heart, Peter didn't have a spot there. And he doubted he ever would again.

**hey, I don't own anything. just to warn you, I probably won't be writing for a while with the holidays coming up. also I'm going to write a story about how Peter and Wendy met before she got to never land. this isn't to make you read it, but the two stories might conflict a bit so I'll try to explain that when it happens. hope you liked it. **


	5. Wendy's discovered

Wendy's discovered. Twice.

"Hook can I go? Please?"

"Wendy, you know how dangerous it is out there."

"But I promise to stay with the rest of the crew, and I know what to do if I get lost!" Hook sighed as he scrambled his brain looking for another excuse.

It had been four months that Wendy had been on the ship. Four months of exploring the jolly Rodger, four months of playing games with the crew, four months of learning pirate tricks and how to fend for herself. Not to mention four months of the same old thing. Wendy grew bored of it after the first two.

But through her entire time in never land, Hook had never let her off the ship. He knew of course how bored she was getting. She had expressed her discomfort to him many times. Once she had even gotten herself stuck in the prisons below deck when she had been exploring. Even though Hook knew that she would have fun in never land, he worried that she might have too much fun. If she enjoyed it too much, it might be harder to convince her to leave. Than what would he do if one day she decided the island was more fun that the ship? He couldn't guarantee her safety outside of his ship.

"Wendy, how do I know that you won't get shot by one of the poison arrows?" she stomped on the deck angrily and the crew all looked at each other nervously, waiting for the captions orders to get off the boat so they could ignore this fight they had witnessed many times already.

"I won't! You taught me how to fight, and I know what to do!" his black hair shifted side to side as he shook his head to stall for time. Desperately Wendy tried again. "B-besides, you told me all we were going to be doing was looking for more food supplies. It's not likely were going to run into any lost boys who would want to fight us over that!" Hook wasn't so sure. One of the favourite games of the lost boys was to fight, and at the time his pirates were the only ones they had to fight.

Behind her though Wendy had gained some allies. "Aw come on cap. Let the girl grow some wings," his sniper said with a heavy accent. Hook glared him into silence.

"He's right cap!" someone with a squeaky voice said from the lookout above. "If we let her go now better than having her run off!" Wendy crossed her arms in satisfaction while Hook felt his eye twitching slightly. This girl had his own crew turning against him. And people used to say little girls were the weakest in society. Those people obviously weren't married.

Killian began to feel everyone turning on him. If he refused her now, she wouldn't have a leg to stand on. But the next time he might be the one being left behind. They were right: now was the best time to let her go.

"Alright," he exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh. "If you want it that much lass you may come." His heart of ice began to melt at the sight of the smile that invaded her face and began to grow at an alarming rate. To avoid it turning to mush he hurried to explain the rules. "But you must stay with at least two of us, and cannot eat anything without our permission! You cannot go running off and if you get separated you must immediately turn around and go back to the jolly Rodger!" as he continued to pile on a list of rules he worried when her smile didn't lesson. Was she even listening to a thing he was saying?

Once he was done she nodded quickly. "Yes caption, I promise to follow the rules!" to emphasize her loyalty she stood up straighter and gave him a solute. Hook just grumbled and jumped off the side of the deck. Wendy gleefully followed with little bursts of giggling escaping her lips.

"Oi, and make sure to keep quiet!" quick as a bullet she clamped her mouth shut and her expression grew serious. She drew her sword silently and her eyes began darting one way to another, watching for anything unsuspected. The crew followed behind lazily, some nudging Hook and teasing him saying he was such a softy. Yeah, they wouldn't be saying that if he HADN'T let her come along.

To her credit, Wendy followed all of his rules very well. She followed behind him silently, and stayed very close, sometimes bumping into him. He did begin to regret not getting her stronger shoes than the small cloth socks she wore. They grew dark and the light fabric began to tear slightly at the toes. Mentally he noted to look around the ship for some small leather boots.

In her eyes she could not disguise the awe and curiosity that had poked its way through her slight worry. Looking up her eyes trailed all the way to the tips of the leaves, then her head ducking down to the mushy dirt that she trampled over. A few birds flew by and she jolted up and turned her sword towards them. When she saw it wasn't an enemy her mouth tipped up in a smile and she tried to edge closer to them. It was slightly amusing to Hook and he stifled a smirk.

It didn't take as long as Wendy had hoped for them to find food. After three dead pigs, a barrel of berries and some herbs that Mr. Smee insisted weren't poisonous (he would be the one to test them though) the group headed back to the ship. Disappointed Wendy swung her sword around in the branches, sends twigs and leaves flying this way and that. Hook looked back at her in annoyance.

"How long are you planning to destroy this island bit by bit love?" she looked up at him for a moment and quickly looked down without a word. Wendy didn't often display this kind of behaviour. It was almost as if she was sulking, but she knew she should be happy so she was trying not to. For people who have experienced this emotion you know what it's like. When you try to remind yourself of the great things that have happened, but the bad things flash back and beat the others away. Then you try to smile at people so they think you're happy, because if they think you are they might be able to convince you, but it never succeeds. Though Hook understood this, he couldn't fathom as to WHY she was reacting like this. She got what she wanted hadn't she? "Didn't you enjoy the trip? You found the berries you loved."

That was true. Wendy had always loved those purple berries. But shrugging she continued slashing at the defenceless green. "I am very grateful for you bringing me Hook- er, caption. It's just…I say, I had thought this would be more exciting." Right away Hook halted and tilted his head at her, the confusion in his eyes undisguised.

"More exciting? You heard us say this was just to gather supplies didn't you?" of course she nodded like the little angel they all knew she was. Or at least tried to be, no one was perfect of course.

"I know, I know, but…please don't be angry with me, but I had truly been hoping something would happen." She didn't have to explain what she had thought 'would happen.' It wasn't hard to figure out from the way she looked at her sword as if it was mocking her.

When he had tried to explain that the lost boys might have attacked, he didn't mean that she should look forward to that. Hook should have seen that coming, after teaching her to fight of course she would want to test her skills against a real enemy. Not to mention just getting a look to see exactly who her enemies were supposed to be. Anyone would want to fight them, especially a little kid who probably was feeling overconfident with herself after being constantly encouraged by a group of ruthless pirates. Sighing he held out an arm to her and she ran over to walk beside him. Gently, pointing the sharp part of his hook away he placed the cold metal on her shoulder. Hook didn't dare try to say anything because he didn't know what to say. How could he when he himself had felt the same way she had when he first fought them off. It was a wonder they weren't here, especially when there was someone new on the island…

As a matter a fact, they really should be there. Wendy had never actually set foot on the island, and Peter was always able to tell when someone knew came to the island. They should have been there moments after she had jumped off the boat, yet it had been at least an hour and no sign of them. Alert, his grip on Wendy firmed (If that's possible with a metal hook) and he began as well watching his surroundings carefully. Looking to his crew he saw that they had also noticed and there guards were up, some even drawing their swords.

"Is something wrong caption?" Hook risked a glance down at her and their eyes met. Her big blue eyes stared up at him with trust, worry…and even a trickle or hope.

Don't you agree it's terribly rude to leave a child disappointed? The lost boys thought so to.

"CHARGE!" out from the bushes groups of boys armed with arrows and staffs came and attacked Hook and his crew. Jolting awake the crew hurried to defend themselves, not even having a moment to collect themselves when they found themselves face to face with a new enemy. With a wave of a sword and a launch of an arrow, the fight began, everyone set off in their own world to defend for their lives. Pirates with their concentrated eyes, boys with joyful laughter and silly steps of their feet, dancing around the crew like it was a game of chess and they were about to make checkmate. A pirate pulled out there gun and tried to shoot a lost boy in the foot, but he jumped back into a lost boy, who proceeded to pull him up onto his shoulders and the two of them attacked the same pirate two against one. To the right another lost bow tried to shoot a pirate, but he ducked and swiped at his feet, knocking him to the ground. It was a full out battle that fit just right in there little war.

Back to the main characters, Hook had been separated from Wendy. Two lost boys stood at either side with no little girl in sight. Anxiety flooded through his veins and he hurried to finish the two of them off, slicing and their arms and legs in an attempt to cut them off. The two boys easily fought off the caption in his worried state, but not for as long as they had hopped. One of them grew too cocky and tried going in for a fatal blow, but Hook easily parried him off and knocked him away. The boy was pushed him into his partner and the two of them fell to the ground in a mess of arms and legs and weapons. Ignoring them Hook searched the battle field for a white dress or long hair. "WENDY!" he was answered by, to his surprise, a happy cheer.

Turning, he found Wendy engaged in a battle of her own. Lucky for her it wasn't one of the older, more experienced fighters, but a new lost boy who Hook had never seen before. He looked only 7 years old, and fumbled with his stick like it was made of fire. Wendy had no trouble with pushing him back, attacking at his feet and dodging his weak attempts of sparing. Happily she turned to Hook, her pride blooming at an unhealthy rate and her happiness almost glowing in her face. Quickly Hook relaxed. He had nothing to worry about. For his allies that was.

"Ready for another duel caption?" turning Hook found himself face to face with the monster in a human body, Peter Pan. Confidently he circled the older man with his mouth curved up and eyes sparking for a fight. An adventure Hook wasn't too thrilled to give him. Hook held up his sword, a smile rising on his face as well. In the back of his mind he doubted that Peter would ever kill Hook. If he did they would lose their most valuable source of entertainment.

That was still a theory though.

In a dash Peter was on Hook, and there fight began. Hook aimed for his head but Peter ducked and aimed for his side. His sword acted as a shield blocking off his attack, and his foot swung out in an attempt to trip the boy. Peter flew up and over Hook, aiming for his head. Like this there fight continued, for how long neither of them were sure. Sometimes it looked like Hook would win. Others it looked like Peter would. Time passed them by much slower than the two thought it had, nothing interrupting there fight. It didn't take long for Peter's version of 'pleasant conversation,' began.

"I hear from the mermaids," he slashed downward and Hook hurried to guard, "That you got a new recruit on your fine little ship of yours." Hook smirked at the boy who seemed deceivingly innocent. "What I want to know," an attack at his neck by Hook, and a jump from Peter, "Is how you managed to get someone new onto you ship."

"Maybe your powers not as set in stone as you think it is boy." Using both hands Hook pushed the boy back off balance and aimed at his right arm that held his sword. Magic was a weapon that Hook did not have though, and he flew further back out if his reach. Laughing her returned to their duel, continuing to question him.

"You wish that were true don't you? No, I am just as strong as ever. What did you do, keep them on the ship? Are there any more, just waiting for the chance to send an army to defeat me? Dear Hook you should know better." A snarl fought its way out of his mouth.

"If you think I need an army to defeat you your surely mistaken. I don't need anyone's help to take out a little boy." As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. It was so easy to defend against.

"If that was true, why haven't you yet?" Hook had no defence against that. Luckily for him, Peter changed the topic as quick as a snap. "Where is this new crewmate of yours, hm? Is he a formidable enemy? A good game for my boys to play?" as he spoke Peter began surveying the crowd looking for any unfamiliar faces. Fear struck Hooks core when he remembered just what this boy would do to a person. There little girl stood no chance. Angrily Hook struck the boy on the forehead sending him back a few steps in an attempt to distract him. It worked as Peter's smile grew and he charged at the rugged sailor. After a few more blows Hook convinced himself he had succeeded in distracting the boy. He told himself Peter didn't even remember the unnamed crewmate.

Until they both heard a girl's laugh.

"Caption! Hook, look at me, I'm fighting! See, I can survive out here." Hook silently cursed to himself. Terrible timing girl. Peter's smirk grew even bigger. Before Hook could swipe at him, he flew above to catch a look at his island's newest guest. Idea's and thoughts raced through Hook's head, but the main point to all of them was that he had to get Wendy and his crew out of there. Now.

To make it worse, Peter did something unexpected. Instead of smirking and going to attack Wendy, he stopped cold. His smile faded and his mouth opened in shock, his widening eyes matched his surprised expression. Arms fell limp at his arms and he dropped to the ground on his feet. Complete and utter disbelief was written on his face, concerning Hook greatly. Hook looked from Wendy to Peter and back to Wendy again, who had not yet noticed Peter watching her. What was this, Hook wondered to himself. What made her so different? After that thought had passed another surfaced: could he be frightened of her? Maybe Peter didn't want to fight other kids. That would explain why he had sent his lost boys to go and find Balefire, because he couldn't injure them himself. If that was true, Hook may have found his newest way around the island.

That ship crashed when Peter's smile returned, just as evil as before.

Hook didn't wait for his commentary. "Fall back!" at their captions words, the entire crew, including Wendy, all dropped what they were doing and ran back to the ship. The lost boys laughed and whooped at what they interpreted as a victory. Some attempted to chase them, but Peter waved them back without explanation. They didn't need one, none of them ever doubted there leader. Laughing, Peter called to Hook as he broke his way through the marsh,

"Until next time Caption! Give the Wendy-bird my deepest welcome to the island." Hook didn't bother to respond as he and his crew continued running. Wendy didn't hear him under the rush of her blood pumping in her ears. The rest of the crew continued to run as well, except for a few of them who looked shocked, then almost afraid. There caption hadn't realized it yet, but when he got back to the ship he would. He would question poor Wendy and the rest of the crew looking for and kind of traitor or deception. But the caption's search would come up empty, and it would be left unsolved to eventually fly out of their minds. Even though they all knew it shouldn't. Even though that question would later prove very important, and possibly have saved many people many heartbreak.

How did Peter know Wendy's name?

Present time

"Can I at least use magic on these boys?" Rumplestilskin asked in an almost whining voice. His son barely glanced at him before turning away.

"No." near them, Hook rolled his eyes. Did Neal just have a selected memory disorder? Yes, his father wasn't to be trusted, no one knew that more than Hook, but he also had the same goal that they did, and had spent his entire life trying to regain his son's trust. As much as he hated him, he had to at least acknowledge that he was smart enough to know not to give all that up now just to kill one child. But it wasn't Hook's fight, so he ignored them and waited for someone to give the signal to attack. If it would ever come that is.

As you probably guessed, the rescue group was hiding in the bushes watching the lost boys. Mentally Hook counted the boys. It wasn't all of them. At least half of them were missing. Including their leader, Felix. That was quite a relief for him considering that if he saw him the boy annoyed him enough that they would also have a murder on their hands. For the group though this was a bad change of events. Where were they? Could they have been prepared for them, waiting for them? Glancing over at Emma she didn't look worried, but it was also possible she hadn't realized it yet. There was nothing Hook could do though, so he just tucked that information in the back of his head to analyze later.

Luckily Regina, seemingly the only one capable of DOING anything these days, spoke up with a solution. "That doesn't mean I can't." with a wave of her hand a pink light began to form around her hands. Emma tried to hide her curiosity at it. Now that she was trying to learn magic Hook had noticed her watching Regina and Rumplestilskin more closely. Then again, it could be that she just didn't trust either of them. The latter was more likely. A quick flick of the wrist and the pink light scattered, invading the personal space of the boys and going into their lungs before any of them could scream. Instantly the boys fell into unconsciousness and slammed to the dirt. Regina went up in Hook's book.

Rushing into the area, Hook began searching through the group. Pulling up their heads, checking for a recognizable face. Lost boy…lost boy…lost boy…where was Wendy? Franticly he ran through the group until he had searched each of the boys until there were none left. Hook desperately searched again, bumping into Snow and undoing her tying up a pair of the boys. "Hey!" He didn't even look back as he continued looking. His hands began to shake and he tripped over his feet as he continued searching. Under his breath they all heard a nervous mumbling. Emma decided it was time to intervene before Hook went…more insane that he already was.

"Hook!" to Emma he risked a look back, but just a quick one before he went back. "Hey Hook! Killian? Jones? Caption metal weapon for a hand, slow down!" that last one surprised him slightly, but it was just enough for Emma to catch up to him. She stood in front of him, clearly cutting him off. He tried to move around her but she simply blocked his path once again. Hook gave a small glare to Emma. Emma simply glared back. Neither one of them broke the contact for a full minute. Snow glanced nervously at her husband who shrugged at her just as unsure. Regina and Rumple ignored them, proceeding to tie up the boys. Neal though grew more and more uncomfortable with their silent exchange. Can you blame him?

Finally Hook gave in and sighed deeply. "What is it love? How can I help you?" Neal caught the 'love' at the end of his sentence and growled. Love and swan seemed to be the only things he called Emma. Neal didn't remember Emma giving him permission to nickname her. Emma didn't seem to notice which worried him even more. Was she okay with it? But like he said, neither of them were interested in that specific topic at the moment.

"You can start by taking a moment to stop and breath." Hook forced out a small laugh and rolled his eyes trying to mask his discomfort. Too bad Emma didn't by it. "I'm serious. Hook, I know you want to find this girl, but you know just as much as I do that panicking is not going to help find her." What she had intended as helpful advice passed through Hook's ears as if it was an insult. He turned back to her and his glared deepened.

"Well I find that keeping on my toes does help." This time he managed to push past her and tried looking around the surrounding area, behind trees and up in the branches.

Emma watched Hook with a mixture of sympathy and respect. Sympathy because she was in his situation right then. She had felt the exact same way as him when Henry had been taken away from her. She panicked and had started running in circles, planning in her head exactly how she was going to kill the two who had kidnapped her only son. Burning them at the stake sounded good. Respect because of how much he was worrying for this girl. Hook could get this worried over a child, one who was not even his true child. Emma wasn't sure she could do that. Even after knowing them for so long.

When Emma had first met Hook, she had barely given him a passing glance. The most attention she gave him was when he helped her defeat the giant. Then at the beanstalk she tried to keep her distance with an obvious distrust. After Hook had become nothing more than an enemy, trying to kill her and her friends time and time over. Even through that, though she knew it was wrong, she gained a grudging respect for him. Being able to avoid them for that long, get around that easily, and finally achieving his goal took a lot of dedication and knowledge that she didn't think the pirate had. At the hospital she was too preoccupied to give him too much attention, but she found herself not able to see him as an enemy anymore. Not a friend yet, but not someone to shoot in the face. Next, out of the blew, he helps her find her son. Just like that.

Hook had come a long way, and she had seen many of his faces. Teasing, flirting, happy, confused, and angry. On this island she was seeing two more she had never seen before. This one, where his heart of stone was melting and fear leaked and he acted like a normal person, unlike his cocky uncaring posse he often wore. And another one. It wasn't knew she realized, but she had just never realized it before. He only wore it when he looked at her, mostly when he was talking alone to her or watching her fight. She couldn't tell what it was though. The back of her mind tried to tell her, but she pushed it back. Hook had made it glaringly obvious though, not bothering to hide it and reminding her many times. Emma would never admit it in her head though. If she did, she …She just couldn't handle that then. There was too much going on and facing it …even admitting that it was real would complicate things too much. Especially when she had no clue what kind of face she wore when she looked at him.

"Hook." He ignored her still, throwing the lost boy's belongings everywhere. Cursing when he didn't find anything he kicked the side of the tree. "Hook!" not paying any attention to her he raised his arm in frustration, about to punch a hole through the tree. Rushing over Emma grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the tree. Once again Hook spared her his attention for a fleeting moment, but that moment was all she needed. Emma stared deep into his blue eyes, catching them and forcing them to look at her and nowhere else. In a deep, slow voice she said to him:

"We will find her."

Hook allowed her words to run through his head. The tone at least calmed him down more than he was proud to admit. The words allowed no escape, no disbelief or lie. He examined her dark brown eyes, looking for any trace of doubt and found none. Emma truly believed they would find her. If she could, why couldn't he?

Slowly he calmed down. His breathing slowed and his body relaxed. At that Emma also relaxed, and a smile reached its way to her face. Hook wasn't there yet with a frown still on his, but it lessened much more than before. Still neither of them looked away from each other. It seemed that they didn't realize that Emma was still holding his hand. And it was true, neither of them noticed. But the rest of them did. Regina smirked and almost laughed at it. Rumple raised an eyebrow but didn't reward it with much attention. Charming glared at the pirate while his wife looked at their daughter nervously. I don't think I need to tell you what Neal thought about it. But before anyone could say anything, or they could even realize what they were doing, they were interrupted by a faint cry a distance away.

"Help! Help me!" at first no one registered the voice. But then when they did, they knew it could only be one person. Wendy. Both Emma and Hook turned towards the voice, back at each other in joy, and quickly separated and headed towards the voice. The rest of the group followed, Neal with a heavy heart.

Up in a tree she hung. A bunch of wooden sticks as her cage, the wind making it sway side to side. It was a snug fit for the girl, but she pushed her face towards the new voices and called out for help. Emma got there first and stared up at the girl above her. She also looked down, silencing herself immediately. Wendy did not recognize this person, she didn't know to trust her or not. That question was answered for her when she went to the rope and cut it free, slowly placing the cage on the ground. With a knife she began to cut through the ropes, and Wendy looked up at her curiously. "Who…who are you?" Emma smiled at her without stopping her slicing.

"Don't worry, we're here to get you out. You can trust us, we promise." We? Who was we? There was a final snap and Emma pulled open the cage. As she helped Wendy to her feet there was a rustling in the bushes, and Wendy discovered who the 'we' was.

The first one was Hook. As soon as he saw her he stopped short, almost falling over in his haste. Wendy's eyes widened and she lost control of her body as her mind went into overdrive. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, taking in the sight before them. It only lasted for a moment, and Hook was the one to break it. A large smile grew on his face and he said in a quiet voice, "Wendy."

That broke Wendy from her trance. "HOOK!" letting go of Emma she ran to Hook at full speed. Hook went down on his knees so he was just a bit smaller than her and opened his arms. She jumped into them, and the two hugged each other with a happiness neither of them thought they would feel again. Happily Hook picked her up still in a hug and spun around, laughter breaking through his mouth. Wendy trapped him in her arms and held on like she would never let go, a joyful laughter also emerging from her. Both of them relished in the other's laughter, and it made them laugh even more. The world around them blurred until it was all black and they were the only things with any kind of colour.

Around them the rest of the group emerged. Quickly they gave the two a wide berth, no one daring to interrupt their reunion. The charming's were all affected more than the other half of their group. James looked at Hook with a newfound respect. He never thought in his short time of knowing him that Hook could be capable of such human like emotions. At that moment he almost felt guilty for how much he degraded him on this trip. Snow though looked at them sadly. She had wanted that to be the kind of reaction her daughter to have when she met them. Disappointed she looked at her daughter who was also watching the two. Her face was unreadable, but the smile was evident. That was all that mattered they supposed.

After they broke from the hug Hook went on the ground again and pushed Wendy away from him. Only slightly though, so he could look into her face. He didn't dare let go of her, for fear he would lose her again. His hand (and hook) rested on her shoulders and hers holding onto the edges of his leather jacket desperately. "You're, you're really alive." A laugh once again burst from his mouth and the smile got so big they all thought it would never get that big again. Wendy's matched his also, but she was trembling slightly. Tears formed at her eyes and she hurried to brush them away. "Sh, sh. What's wrong lass?" sniffling just a bit she looked into her captions eyes.

"I-It's just, Peter said you would never come back here. That you didn't care about me anymore, and you would never come to rescue me." The tears grew and she allowed them to flow, finally knowing that wasn't true. With his good hand Hook reached to her face and wiped the tears away from her face as he had years ago. It was as if no time had passed.

"You know not to trust a lost boy Wendy. Didn't I teach you better than that?" she couldn't help but to giggle a bit. Stuttering, he wondered if he should tell her the truth. He supposed he should, he didn't want to lie to her. "I was late because I didn't know you were here Wendy. I had convinced myself you were dead." At that her face started to fall, and Hook hurried to reassure her. Taking her face with his hook and hand he made her look into his eyes.

"But I'm here now. And I promise you will not have to spend another day on this island. We are taking you home, and you're never going to be hurt again." Wendy sniffled and pulled Hook into another hug. He hurried to return it and for a moment, everything was perfect.

The pirate had found his missing crewmate.

**hey, sorry it's really long. I was in a hurry to write it, so it might not be very good. there's a lot more Hook and Emma in this one, sorry to people who don't like that couple. I won't write much on them, but as a warning it will appear here and there. hope you all liked it. **


End file.
